Who I am Hates Who I've Been
by Painted Angel Wings
Summary: AU Inuyasha is a misguided drug dealer. Kagome is a naieve good girl. When the threads of fates sew them together, can Inuyasha tell his love who he really is? Rather, can he change his ways with the help of a guiding heart? Inu x Kag UNDETERMINED HIATUS
1. Prolouge

**_Who I am Hates Who I've Been_**

_By: Painted Angel Wings_

_Section: Inuyasha_

_Type: AU, On-going_

_Couple: Inuyasha x Kagome_

_Rating: T (Rating may change)_

_**a:N: Heyy everyone! bows I really don't need to start another fan fic, but heck, I was inspired by old Inuyasha episodes that contain my fave Inu/Kag moments. **_

_**Now, I'm not even sure this is a very good idea. So, review and tell me if I should continue it! **_

_**Song playing: 'Nemo' by: Nightwish**_

****

* * *

_**Prolouge**_

He took another drag from the burning cigarette, the tiny embers weakly giving off a dim comforting light on the moonless night that gave the normal person chills up and down their spines.

Not for 17 year Inuyasha; for him, these kinds of nights were perfect. Perfect for going undiscovered; ordinary passerby had this annoying tendency for ratting on people like him to the cops and the law.

A crooked smirk formed on the gangster's face as he discarded the faded cigarette, and crushed it with his heel, prepared for another hard nights work.

He fingered his deep black pockets, checking to make sure the customer's items were safely nestled deep inside, and had no risk of falling out for anybody else to find.

"It should be fine…" Inuyasha muttered softly to himself, hunching his back over in a poor posture as he made his way to his typical street corner, where he ran his 'business'. The positive self-talk didn't help much however, for the drug dealer was still fingering his customer's prizes, paranoid that it could impossibly fall out and be lost forever.

The five minute walk seemed to last a lifetime as he finally reached his destination, seeing there was already a small line of gangsters, drug addicts, and many other shady people waiting to get their nightly doses of their signature of drugs.

Inuyasha sighed as he plopped down in his corner, ignoring a rat that quickly scurried away beside him, carrying away a rotten piece of fruit for its dinner. He was used to it, for every street gangster and drug dealer knew that rats were a natural part of their life.

"Did you bring them goods, homie?"**(1) **A tall, rather ruthless sounding teenager stood over Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles menacingly, hoping to cast fear into the young drug dealer's heart, and make him hand over whatever he wanted.

Inuyasha just twitched his sleek silver dog ears in amusement as his signature crooked smirk formed once again on his handsome features as the wannabe continued to stare down at him, his breathing heavy and impatient.

He knew this guy wasn't so tough. Inuyasha could easily tell the difference between someone who had real street bravery and the ones who just did it to fill their heads with blissful ignorance, pretending they actually had such a _dreadful_ and hard life.

Like a prefect cosplayer, he hid his true personality behind ridiculous amounts of jewelry, shimmering golden teeth, and loose baggy jean that pretty much reached his knees.

"Right here, pal." Inuyasha tossed the addict his stuff in a clear zipper baggie, struggling hard to keeping his thoughts to himself. He knew better not to piss anybody on the street off; it was more trouble than it was actually worth. "Make sure to take your doses slowly, man. If you take too much, you can kiss your ass goodbye."

"Yo, man, its all good, yo…" The teen was already digging through the baggie savagely, only half-listening to Inuyasha's not-so-sincere warning of the dangers of overdose.

Inuyasha just shrugged his broad shoulders and continued to help other customers, figuring the dude would be dead by tomorrow, the feeling of remorse lifeless inside of him.

* * *

"I'm done for tonight,Naraku. I'm gonna go home to get some sleep." Inuyasha tossed crumpled up 20's, 50's, and even 100's onto his boss's make shift tin desk, face restless and looking forward to heading home for some rest.

Tonight happened to be extremely busy, just the type of night hated. Even shadier figures even Inuyasha couldn't feel comfortable with, wanted to purchase a ridiculous amount of drugs, and it made him sick, the first time in the longest time.

Naraku, his ever enigmatic boss, looked up from his novel with absolute boredom, an unlighted cigarette hanging on the right corner of his mouth.

"I could care less about your personal life, Inuyasha. All I care about is the amount of money you made tonight."

Inuyasha made a low growling noise in despise at his greedy boss. All that bastard cared was the damn money. It wouldn't make nay difference to him if Inuyasha was shot and killed right befire his eyes, just as long his wallet remained unharmed. And he hated Naraku for that with every living breath inside of him.

"HERE! I GOT YOUR DAMN $600 DOLLARS!" Inuyasha pounded his fist on the 'desk',almost causing it to break, making all of the objects and papers fly up from their normal places. "I'M LEAVING AND I DON'T GIVE A FREAKIN CRAP IF I GET ANY MONEY, JUST AS LONG AS I CAN GET AWAY FROM YOUR DESPICABLE FACE AS SOON AS I CAN!"

Inuyasha stormed out of the office, leaving his still indifferent, yet slightly surprised boss with his cigarettes and trashy romance novels.

"My, My…" Naraku smiled with a hint of evil as he lit the lonely cigarette with his personalized chrome lighter. "It looks like I was out of line. How very naughty of me."

After a long drag and a sip of undisturbed coffee, he returned to his novel.

Inuyasha slammed the abandoned warehouse door shut, which Naraku's gang claimed to use as their headquarters, and into the spring night, which became surprisingly cooler than the 3 hours he spent outside drug dealing.

"Damn that bastard…" Inuyasha muttered with detest, making way for the long journey home, ignoring all the homeless bums slumped against the wall, waiting someone to give them money, and a fresh gang fight that just broke out. "I swear… sometimes I just wanna slit that ass's throat. He would probably think that's hilarious if I told him that.

As Inuyasha reached his ratty apartment building and walked the long winding stairs to his room, his troubled mind began to wander.

"I wonder…." His lips moved to match the rhythm of his thoughts, unaware that he was thinking aloud. "If there will ever be a light to guide me away from the darkness that I'm living in…"

In silence, he turned the key on the rusted doorknob and let him self inside, knowing there was no one waiting for him.

* * *

**(1)- I'm so terrible at gangster talk…-.-**

_**a:N: Well, its not much, but the prologue is done! YAY! –jumps up and down- **_

_**This is really amazing to me, since this the first time I actually finished a chapter in ONE HOUR… w/o getting distracted! Maybe it's the sign of the Apocalypse… . **_

_**Anyway, the point of the proluge was just to get to know Inuyasha's character and position. I hope I didn't make him OOC! –sweatdrop- I hoped you liked it!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! Anonymous reviews are accepted!**_

_**Song playing: Who I am Hates Who I've Been by: Relient K**_


	2. Chapter 1

Who I am Hate Who I've Been

_By: Painted Angel Wings_

_Section: Inuyasha_

_Type: AU, On-going_

_Couple: Inuyasha x Kagome_

_Rating: T (Rating may change)_

_**A:N: Hey again! Its Angel wings again, back for the second chapter! Yay! –confetti- **_

_**I know, I'm horrible at updating. Hey, what can I say, I'm slow at ideas. For new stories, no problem! But with new chapters…. **_

_**Anway… on with the story**_

**_Song playing: 'Breathe' by: Michelle Branch_**

* * *

****

_Chapter 1_

Kagome slipped her sizzling egg omelet in to her bento lunchbox and swiftly wiped the glistening sweat off of her forehead, smiling to herself in self satisfaction and triumphant.

She rolled her sky blue uniform sleeve half way up her petite arm, and checked her pink watch that was strapped firmly on her slender wrist.

_Hmm… I have about five minutes till I'm supposed to leave… maybe I should check up on Sota-kun…._

Kagome's seven year old little brother Sota, was a rather lazy boy who never wanted to anything productive in Kagome's opinion. And she never considered her brother's hobbies of playing video games, watching X-men on TV, and prank calling the neighbors as "productive" .

"SOTA!" Kagome poked her raven head outside the kitchen door to get a good view of Sota, who was putting on his dirty red sneakers at the front door. "Heading off to school?"

"Yeah… you don't havta to yell, Sis." Sota grumbled bitterly, strapping on his blue backpack and tapping the toes of his shoes firmly on the glossy wooden floor.

"Well I have to most of the time because you hardly ever answer, moron!" Kagome snapped in annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips, brown eyes narrowed at her sibling. "Did you finish your homework last night?"

Sota gave a slight shrug of his shoulders as he opened the front door, the cool, early spring breeze blowing invisibly inside.

"Why do you care? You're not my mom after all."

Kagome twitched in offense, and opened her mouth to put the annoying brat back in his place. However, before a word could even leave her lips, Sota slammed the door, leaving Kagome more annoyed than ever.

"That little…." Kagome snarled to herself, stomping back to the kitchen, her fists clenched tight, ready to sock the next living person who would dare to give her the slightest bit of crap.

"I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Kagome slammed her bento box lunch shut, oblivious to the new crack just formed around the clear plastic clasp.

Quickly slipping on her brown loafers, and grabbing her overly organized bag, Kagome slipped out the door, running for the school as fast as her weak legs could take her.

_Why is healways such a brat! _Kagome thought bitterly, ignoring the other people around her, who glared at her as she ran around them. _I mean, after all I do for him! He brushes it off like I was a spider on his shoulder!_

"_Maybe because you're always trying to be his mother… even though you both know you aren't?" _

An internal voice seemed to whisper very softly into her ear, its words piercing and stabbing into the very depths of her heart.

Kagome looked down, focusing on the blur of her shoes.

_I just want to be there for him… since no one else is…_

Kagome's father died a long time ago, without making an emotional scar on her heart, since she recalled very little about him. All she remembered was that he taught her how to paint, and that they got lost in the woods together one summer evening.

Her mother was a very hard working woman, and was a full time travel agent, so Kagome and Sota rarely saw her. She only came home once every two weeks.

Feeling that Sota needed to be looked after (especially at a young age, which Kagome believed to be a very impressionable age), Kagome self-appointed herself as the head of the house, making sure everything was orderly, under control, and nothing went awry.

But sometimes…there were some moments… that even a self-disciplined person like Kagome lost all faith and hope.

She always told herself that it was all for Sota… but what of she was the one who was truly lonely and not Sota?

If she wasn't lonely, then why was she always crying into her pillow every night? Why was she always snapping at people… hurting people… and giving the people around her the most horrible impression you could make?

Kagome shook her head stubbornly as she felt hot sweat trickle down the side of her right cheek.

_I have to stop thinking like that… How can I have time to be lonely? I'm not even lonely anyway. So it's a waste of time to be thinking that. Besides….I….._

She pounded her feet even harder into the ivory cement, as the empowering view of her school finally loomed at a close distance.

…_I have too many responsibilities to worry about other people…and myself. _

* * *

Inuyasha slumped lazilyagainst the aging oak tree, located right next to the left side of the ivory stairway, leading into the not-so-grand public school.

_Damn those bastards and their new policy…_ Inuyasha thought darkly, silently gritting his rather sharp teeth, amber eyes ablaze. _Just because I'm late…. _He angrily took out his plastic red lighter and carefully lit the lone cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth._ Now I'm gonna be bored as hell for the next four next hours... dammit. _

"NOOOO! I'M SO LATE!" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in confusion as a girl's, high pitched wail echoed from down the long street.

_Why does she sound so worked up? Its just school after all… _

He cocked his white head slightly as the girl ran down the street, her raven hair wildly flying behind her, and her brown eyes fixed ahead; just getting to the school was her only goal obviously.

Inuyasha's mouth formed a small smirk, holding his cigarette between his dog like teeth as he watched the girl run past him a million miles an hour, then struggled with all of her might to get the school door open.

"Its not gonna open, genius!" Inuyasha called out rather rudely to her, quickly casting away the burnt out cigarette, not wanting to give this complete stranger a bad impression of him. He knew it wasn't a great idea to leave bad impressions on people, usually because it comes back to you later when your new enemies bite you in the ass.

The strangerwhirled around so sharply, Inuyasha jumped slightly; this was unoticed luckily. Her eyes werefilled with an angry fire towards Inuyasha.

"How rude! If you're going to tell me something, please at least have the courtesy of not calling me names!" Kagome yelled, fists clenched in front of her face.

Inuyasha just gave her a cocky half smile, head still tilted to the right. "I bet you anything that being called 'Genius', isn't exactly rude." He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, hoping to strike some guilt into the stranger's heart. "Besides, isn't 'Jerk' just as rude?"

The girl let out something that was very similar to aunpleasent snarl.

"I was just trying to save you some trouble for yourself." Inuyasha shoved his hands deep inside his pockets as the girl continued to stare skeptically, brown eyes narrowed in tiny little stilts. "The school just established some crappy policy that if you're late… you're locked out till lunch."

The girl's jaw dropped and her narrowed eyes returned to their normal huge size.

"Oh no….." She pressed her nose against the glass of the door, her full lips slowly forming into a childish put that Inuyasha was having a hard time resisting. "I'll miss the first four classes!"

Suddenly, to Inuyasha's surprise, she started to harshly bang her head against the clear glass door window, making deep, yet very loud bangs that sounded pretty painful.

"MORON!" Inuyasha ran up the steps and lightly hit the stranger across the head. "Don't beat yourself up just because you're stuck out here!"

_Whats with this girl? Shes about as weird as my asshole boss!_

The girl let out a dramatic sigh and slumped against the door even more, head hung low.

"But…. This… hasn't happened to me before…"

Inuyasha sighed and put his face in one head in exasperation.

_I really wouldn't be complaining. I've been through a lot more crap than you have. I can already tell since your whining your rains about just by being locked out of school._

"Since we're gonna be stuck out here…" The girl's voice quickly snapped Inuyasha back to reality, causing his small white dog ears to twitch, "I guess I better introduce myself."

She turned around, and softly lifted her deep brown eyes to look into his.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi…"

The rest of her introduction was left unheard by the hanyou, for he was lost inside her shining eyes…. And he couldn't pull himself out of the spell Kagome dind't even know that she was casting.

* * *

_**A:N: Gah! SUCKY ENDING! But I wanted to hurry up and finish it since it's almost midnight and I'm tired… --.—**_

_**I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, but I had to post SOMETHING. Heh. Try not to be to harsh in the reviews. (Except Long Forgotten Howl… gimme your best shot,honey. -.-)**_

_**Anyway, please leave a review! Once again, anonymous reviews are accepted! **_

_**Song playing: 'The Tension and the Terror' by: Straylight Run**_


	3. Chapter 2

Who I am Hates Who I've Been

_By: Painted Angel Wings_

_Section: Inuyasha_

_Type: AU, On-going_

_Couple: Inuyasha x Kagome_

_Rating: T (rating may change)_

_**A:N: Hey again guys! Its Angel Wings again, with the third chapter in hand! –waves fic document- **_

_**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, they inspire me so much! ) I'm gonna try to be quicker with updates for now on. If you want them to be quicker, send in your reviews to tell me that you really love the fic! ;)**_

_**Anyway, heres the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Song Playing: 'Jenny was a Friend of Mine' by: The Killers**_

* * *

The first moments of being locked out of school were rather awkward at first for Kagome and Inuyasha. Both of them didn't say a word; they just sat on the opposite sides of the stone stairway rails, avoiding each other's glance by staring to the right or left, depending on what side they were on.

Occasionally though, Kagome would stare at the strange boy for just a moment, her brown eyes filled with curiosity.

_I've never seen or heard of this guy..."Inuyasha"… before. Who is he anyway? He doesn't look all that bad. I just wished he would say something! I mean, I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels awkward here, right? _

She pratically jumped out of her skin when Inuyasha's silver head suddenly snapped in her direction, golden eyes narrowed into an annoyed glare.

"What is it, girl! Is there some reason you MUST keep staring!" Even though he sounded annoyed, and rather angry, a small, thin layer of red was slowly creeping up on his cheeks.

Kagome, sadly, did not catch his blush.

"Well, excuse me, Mr.Macho!" Kagome clenched her fist in front of her face in anger, standing up impulsively. "You have no right to talk yourself! I saw you steal a couple glances at me!"

Inuyasha growled nastily through his teeth, and stood up, glaring at her defiantly.

"So what if I did, you whiny brat!" He demanded teeth clenched roughly, pointing his finger accusingly at Kagome. "You need to learn to shut your moth and be quiet!"

Shocked by these words, Kagome opened her mouth to fire back his insult, but shock quickly choked her words.

No one has ever told her to be quiet… or talked back to her… ever. Yet here was this weird dude with long white hair who was firing insults at her like a loaded cannon.

OK, they weren't insults… but they were insulting enough in Kagome's view.

Inuyasha smirked in triumphant at her stunned silence. "Heh… I win!" He plopped back down on the hard cold stairs, the hardness not wiping the smug smirk on his features.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed in annoyance. Enough was enough. She was getting REALLY sick of this Inuyasha.

"What was that, a contest!" Kagome unnecessarily started to shout at Inuyasha, who raised an eyebrow at her sudden out burst.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GROW UP LIKE THE REST OF THE WORLD?" She started to pace in anxiety, arms flying everyone, making exaggerated gestures. Although it was demand, it seemed like she was just yelling at herself.

"OH NO, I FORGOT! YOUR TOO COOL TO GROW UP! JUST LIKE THAT LITTLE BRAT, OTHER WISE KNOWN AS MY BROTHER! I SWEAR IF I…."

"Hey. Just calm down, will ya?"

Kagome stopped abruptly, the angry intensity fading from her eyes slightly as they focused on Inuyasha, his strong glare pierced into her painfully.

"Why do you always talk like you know everything?" Inuyasha snarled, getting up from his spot, fists clenched. "In fact, you talk like your thirty years old or something."

Kagome gave a small gasp of surprise of what she was hearing. Once again, these words were never spoken to her; not even by her own mother.

"So, I would appreciate if you would just keep your big and annoying mouth shut, before you get the crap beaten out of you."

Kagome's angry demeanor returned, pointing an accusing, slender finger at the punk. Though she dind't know it, this was a duplication of Inuyasha's stance.

"OH! So are you threatening me now!" Kagome stood her ground, despite the fact she was pushing her luck.

"I didn't say that did I !" Inuyasha growled, getting irritated strongly by her sudden outbursts.

"Then what did you mean!" Kagome fired back, placing a clenched fist on her hip, eyes a blaze.

Inuyasha just shrugged, and kicked a rock shyly, his posture slouched and terrible. His amber eyes were downcast, focused on the ground, though there was nothing down there that was even slightly interesting or fascinating.

"I dunno…I think… that mouth of yours could get you in trouble in one day… that's all."

And it was the truth. Inuyasha saw countless people who worked under Naraku that asked a million questions, always talking back, and never did what they were supposed to do, or ordered to do.

Naraku couldn't stand people of that sort. He always disposed of them… in a rather cruel ways. But then again, Inuyasha seriously doubted that this loud-mouthed brat would get involved into shady things like drug dealing.

She was annoying, but she seemed like she was a good girl, avoiding the shady places, and not poisoning her body with drugs. Inuyasha just hoped that she wouldn't make the same mistakes as he did.

Mistakes…. All because….

"I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha looked up from the ground, and saw Kagome's eyes alsodowncast, exceptin shame and not in shyness, her smile small and fragile, laced with sadness. This threwhim off course.

"I'm always so bossy and annoying… I'm already aware it will get me in trouble one day." She looked up at Inuyasha; her eyes were filled with sadness and guilt, just like her smile. It was as if she was hiding a dreadfully painful and horrible secret behind those bright chocolate colored eyes, though it may not have been the case.

Either way, Inuyasha felt a tinge of sympathy for her.

"I've always been like this… because it was the only way to protect my brother," Kagome's smile grew slightly in warmth, the thought of her pestering brother dancing inside her mind. "The little brat…"

With that, Kagome poured her heart out to a startled Inuyasha, telling him everything about her daily life.

About how her mother is never home because of her high maintenance job, Sota, her constant feelings of being ignored, the responsibility of running her own house weighing her down … just pretty everything that was locked away inside of her heart for as long as she can remember.

It took two long hours, but for those long two hours, Inuyasha listened.

Llistened, just listened about family and love, two things he never even remembered having. He laughed at the stories of Kagome and Sota's constant arguments, pitied the story of her father, and was completely silent as she yelled out her frustration towards her far away mother.

When she was finally finished, Kagome took a deep, long inhale, and exhale at the same slow pace.

"I'm sorry about ranting to you like that… I just needed someone to finally listen to me."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled kindly. "Thank you. I feel like I can trust you now…I know that probably freaks you out…"

"It doesn't…" Inuyasha interrupted softly, looking at her in obvious surprise, awed that she gave him her trust so quickly.

Kagome giggled pleasantly, which caused another thin layer of red to creep across Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Well, I'm glad it doesn't," Kagome replied, smiling once again at Inuyasha. "And hope you can trust me as well."

Inuyasha just nodded dumbly, mentally slapping himself for acting so stupid.

Before the two could say anything else, the agonizing screech of the lunch bell echoed throughout the school grounds, signaling that their time of being locked out was over.

"It's finally lunch time!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully, getting up and stretching her stiff limbs. Once she was done, she turned to Inuaysha and smiled brightly, like the morning sun.

"Wanna eat lunch together? I think I packed a little too much, so we can share!"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at her spontaneous kindness. Never before has anyone asked to spend time with him, let alone have lunch with him.

However, this didn't bother him, for a small smile was returned to Kagome.

"Yeah…sure…" With that, Inuyasha followed a cheerful Kagome to the courtyard.

* * *

_**A:N: YAY! Its finally completed! Without the cheesy ending! –confetti- WOOT! This calls for liquor… heh heh.. not really… -sweatdrops and takes out Juicy Juice-**_

_**Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this! I'm off for Easter break ((Ah, the beauty of Catholic schools!)), so I might be able to update some time this week or sometime like that, depending if the cursed writer's block stays outta my way… -stomps foot-**_

_**Anyway, please review! They inspire this crazy authoress! Heh heh.. Once again, anonymous reviews are accepted!**_

_**Song playing: 'My Sharona (The Knack)' by: The Number 12 looks like you ((Strange band name, isn't it? XDD))**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Who I am hates Who I've Been**

_**By: Painted Angel Wings**_

_**Type: AU, On-going**_

_**Couple: Inuyasha x Kagome**_

_**Rating: T (Rating may change)**_

**_

* * *

_****_A:N: 'Ello once again! _**

_**SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE! YAY! **_

**_Thursday is my last day of school! WOOT! That means more time to write. WOOT! XD Really happy here, sorry. –sweatdrops- _**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Matt, my older brother. **_

**_Song playing: 'Seasons of Love' by: The Cast of Rent (YAY! LOVE RENT!)_**

* * *

****

Chapter 3

Inuyasha slumped against the old wooden door, mold creeping along the edges as he took another long drag of his over used cigarette.

His head was in space, thinking only of the unusual turn of events that happened earlier in the day. Rich amber eyes started to focus on the old rickety ceiling fan above, intrigued by its never changing and repetitive movement.

And as they slowly turned, his thoughts returned to that strange girl he just met.

The one with the bright brown eyes, a sea of ebony hair, and the most pathetic glare that was ever known to man.

Inuyasha's signature crooked smirk appeared on his face at the thought of the pathetic girl.

"What was her name again…?" Inuyasha murmured to himself, taking another long drag from the dying cigarette.

_Kagome…._ He suddenly remembered as the cold air pierced the goose bumps in his skin, causing him to shiver. _What an unusual name… _

He flicked the cigarette away carelessly in the direction of his overloaded trash can, barely missing it.

"Dammit…" The hanyou growled through his fangs, his sloth preventing him to pick the cigarette. "Why do I always miss that damn trash can….?"

Before he could do anything else, a piercing shriek of a cell phone ring echoed throughout the old apartment, causing his sensitive ears to twitch in annoyance, the annoying sound piercing harshly into his ear drums.

Groggily, Inuaysha snatched the device, and quickly answered.

"Whaddya want?"

He was too irritated to give a proper greeting.

"Hmph. Well, I must say, that is a very courteous way to greet your boss." The malicious voice of Naraku was as smooth and glazed as ever.

"You woke me up," Inuaysha lied quickly, thinking of an excuse at the top of his head. "So, what do you need?"

Even if they were only on the phone, Inuyasha could tell that Naraku was forming that stupid smile of his. The one where his lips slowly curled, sending the bravest person chills.

"My, aren't we quick." He chuckled, though it was far from pleasant. "I just need a favor from you."

Inuyasha rolled his amber orbs, and started to absent mindly toss a random green ball he found on the floor.

"You better give me all the details then, bastard." He growled his patience growing thinner and thinner by the minute."

"Now, now. No need for name calling. I was just about to get into it," Naraku replied, the slyness and elusive evilness increasing steadily in his voice. "Listen carefully now."

"Ughh. I'm listening, but hurry up. You're wasting my time."

There was an awkard silence for a moment, which had Inuyasha slightly confused.

But once you heard Naraku exhale deeply and for a long period of time, Inuaysha figured that it must time for his cigarette break.

"It's a simple job, really. And you might like it because it has nothing to do with drug dealing… which is why I picked it out especially for you."

"How flattering, thanks for thinking of me." Inuyasha snarled dryly, not amused.

"Your welcome, I was hoping you would be pleased." Naraku's tone was just as dry, if not more, than his employee's.

"Just continue, dammit."

"Alright, alright." Inuyasha heard Naraku take another quick inhale of his cigarette, and a slow, tedious exhale.

He knew it was his way to stall; Naraku was such a sly bastard.

"Your job tonight is simple; I want you to go into a house that is assigned to you, and steal everything of value. No matter what the cost."

Inuyasha almost dropped his crappy cell phone.

"Naraku, are you crazy! I can't steal anything! I haven't stolen anything in my life, you asshole!"

And it was true. Out of all the illegal things Inuaysha has done, never in his life has he stolen anything; not even a candy bar when he was little.

Plus, the drug dealer knew he didn't have the backbone to steal. So the news of his new job was an obvious shock.

"Well, you are now," Naraku replied smoothly, obviously enjoying Inuyasha's state of shock. "And unless you want to keep your low life, you'll do what I say. My word is law, you got me?"

Inuyasha clenched his fists, his teeth gritted roughly. If he was where Naraku was, he would have smacked him for sure. Sadly, circumstances were not so.

"Got it… just give the fucking address."

He heard that chuckle again… that stupid chuckle. Inuyasha swore he would smack him one day.

"Alright. Get a pen and paper, or your miss it. And I'll tell you, I'm in no mood to repeat it."

Snarling once again under his breath, Inuyasha found an old piece of coffee stained computer paper, and a chewed up blue pen.

"Ready when you are."

Naraku's flowing voice read the assigned address.

"3405 Pine Field Dr." He read it carefully, making sure Inuyasha dinc't miss anything.

"Is that it?" Inuyasha asked, messily scribbling down the address, one hand resting roughly on his left cheek.

Naraku paused for a moment, as if double checking something.

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me. You'll need the house description to find the house obviously."

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow, chewing the already beaten up blue pen.

"Why is that obvious? You already gave me the address."

"Heh heh. But what if you can't see the address in the dark?" Naraku implied, as if Inuyasha was mentally slow by nature.

Inuaysha sighed once again in hopelessness, rolling his eyes. He should have known not to question Naraku's motives. He was insane as they come when it comes to plans. In fact, Naraku was just insane in general.

"The house is modest sized, very traditional looking. It has all the aspects of a Japanese home. The only thing really unique thing about it, is that there is a small rose garden in the front lawn."

Inuyasha scribbled down this information in the same messy manner, head reasting lazily in his chin.

"A very big help," Inuyasha stated sarcastically, already tired of his enigmatic boss. "So, your done, right? If so, can I hang up?"

Naraku let out a slight snort, annoyed by Inuaysha's immature impatience.

"Fine. I'll consider myself done."

_Thank the seven heavens… _Inuaysha thought bitterly, reaching for the clear red END button on his beat up cell phone.

Unfortunately, he was interrupted by Naraku once again, just as his finer was inches away from the button.

"Oh, and I almost forgot, Inuyasha… you better listen to this."

Inuaysha groaned loudly in agonizing despair, hitting his white head repeatedly on top of his kitchen counter.

Naraku, luckily, misheard his employee's groans of dread and agony.

"Make sure you at least you bring _something_ back to me. Fail to do so, will be the end of your life."

* * *

**A_:N: WOW! I FINISHED! I actually finished! YAY! -dances-_**

_**I dind't even think I would finish tonight… I should at least be studying for finals… -coughs- IPC! –cough- SoOo… if I fail a final, its all for the sake of updating this! **_

**_Well, I really don't think this is my best chapter, but trust me, its an important chapter You'll understand why later! And dearest ME! Inuyasha has dropped an F bomb! XD_**

_**SoOOo… review? PLEASE? Remember, I accept Anonymous reviews!**_

**_Song playing: "Black Mamba" by: The Academy IS…_**


	5. Chapter 4

Who I am Hates Who I've Been

Chapter 4

_By: Painted Angel Wings_

_Section: Inuyasha_

_Type: AU, On-going_

_Couple: Inuyasha x Kagome_

_Rating: T (rating may change)_

**_A:N: NOOO! Dudes, I've only got FOUR reviews for Chapter three. I'm telling you guys, you NEED to review! Reviews INSIPRATION. No inspiration NO STORY. -.- I just can't write without something to inspire me. _**

_**Heh. Sorry, had to let that out. Here is the fourth chapter! I'm updating faster! YAY! ) **_

_**Song playing: "Dark Chest of Wonders" by: Nightwish**_

* * *

"Come ON, Kagome!" Sota whined to an anxious Kagome, who was practically dragging her cranky brother down the quiet and deserted sidewalk. "Why do I have to come to your dumb babysitting job?

Kagome sighed, the grip on her brother's hand tightening rather harshly as her brown eyes narrowed up ahead.

"I told you before," Kagome growled through her teeth, sick and tired of explaining the situation to an impatient Sota. "Mom isn't home, and you obviously can't stay home all by yourself, let alone five hours."

Sota scowled, not looking at Kagome.

"Yes I can. Mom thinks I can."

Kagome's teeth clenched in frustration and anger just at the very thought of her irresponsible parental. She was absolutely hopeless. Mrs. Higurashi probably would let Sota get away with cruel bloody murder.

"Well, MOM is not here right now, so if she is not here, whatever I say goes!"

Sota's head shot up at his big sister, his eyes filled with anger.

"You're not the boss of me, Sis!" Sota yelled tears stinging in the back of his dark brown eyes, identical to Kagome's. "No one is! NEVER!" As he uttered that last word, he spontaneously jerked his hand out of Kagome's, expression defiant.

Kagome just rolled her eyes with annoyance, for she was used Sota's dramatic, bawling temper tantrums; he practically did it every time they went out somewhere he didn't want to go to.

"Oh grow up, Sota!" Kagome shouted firmly, placing hands on her hips. "Don't you ever get tired of yelling and throwing fits meant for five year olds?"

Sota twitched slightly, but was silent. With a soft mumble, and a sour scowling face, he took his sister's hand once more, and they made their way to the house….. 3405 Pine Field Drive.

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

"Mrs.Tanashi! We're here!" Kagome smiled cheerfully and bowed in reverence in front of the old lady standing in front of her, elbowing Sota in the ribs as she did so, encouraging him to do the same.

Grumbling, Sota followed suit.

Mrs.Tanashi clapped her gloved hands in utter delight at their manners.

"My, my! What lovely young people! I feel so blessed!" Mrs. Tanashi speard her large arms wide and crushed the two siblings to her breast, catching them off guard.

Sota was struggling, waving his arms in random directions furiously; face turning a dangerous shade of blue from the lack of oxygen.

Kagome, handling the situation with more maturity, struggled to lift her head and shouted, "MRS. TANASHI! WE CAN'T BREATHE!"

Maybe not SO mature, but, hey, better than nothing.

"OH! I'm terribly sorry, dears!" As Mrs. Tanashi finally let go, Sota gasped loudly for air, panting quickly, clutching his chest.

Kagome just ignored Sota's dramtic displays, even though she was tempted to do the very same thing. She turned to her rather ecstatic employer, ignoring the temptations to take several gasps for air.

"Please excuse me if I'm being demanding…but may we please see more of your house?"

Mrs.Tanashi's basset hound eyes suddenly widened, though it didn't make much of a difference to her physical appearence.

"OH MY! I'm terribly sorry! Right this way!" She moved her chubby right hand quickly, ushering the siblings to follow her lead. "No need to be shy! Come!"

Sota, who had never seen the house before, was immediately captivated by the house's elegance.

Floors of glistening sparkling marble shined brilliantly under the lights of the golden chandeliers, their light reflections dancing merrily on the tiles. On the pure white walls hung countless pieces of fine art, whether it be a colorful and glorious painting of thousands of colors, or just a majestic but simple bronze figure inside the glass mantle piece.

It wasn't a house… it was a MANSION.

"Sis…" Sota tugged harshly at Kagome's light blue jacket sleeve. "Can we live here? PLLEAASEE?"

Kagome wiggled her way out of Sota's firm grasp, and sighed impatiently.

"Forget it, Sota," Kagome growled, following Mrs.Tanashi into the giant kitchen. "The house we live in is perfectly FINE."

Sota pouted in protest, persistence shining deep within his eyes.

"But…"

Kagome finally snapped, her fragile body frame twitching in annoyance ather bratfor a brother.

"Sota! Just SHUT UP!"

Sadly, Mrs.Tanashi heard the ruckus caused by Kagome and Sota.

"Is something wrong, children?" She poked her white head from the chrome doorway, her eyes filled with concern, apparently not hearing what the entire rant was about.

"Nothing, Mrs.Tanashi!" Kagome quickly shielding her anger with a sugary smile that was dripping with false sweetness. "We'll be there in a second."

Mrs. Tanashi took her word for it, and left into the kitchen, writing down emergency phone numbers.

While she was doing that, Kagome pulled Sota aside, brown eyes aflame and dangerous.

"Look you! Its not like I wanted to take you, alright!" She jabbed a finger into his left shoulder, despite his winces of pain. "So, just do me a favor, and don't screw this up for me, ALRIGHT!"

Sota glared at his angry sister, slightly hurt by her words.

"What do you want me to do then!"

Kagome just sighed, and let him go, and made her way to the kitchen.

"Just stay out of my sight for the rest of the night."

Ignoring her brother entirely, she went through the chrome kitchen, not looking back to see the rapid tears falling down Sota's face.

* * *

"And that's pretty much all you need!" Mrs. Tanashi handed Kagome the slip of pink paper that contained the emergency numbers. "Little Tarja is asleep in her bed with a _nasty_ cold, so try not to wake her up!"

Kagome smiled confidently, and nodded, trying to show Mrs. Tanashi that she could be trusted.

"Just leave everything to me! I promise I'll take care of everything!"

As Mrs. Tanashi gave her another life threatening bear hug, she couldn't feel put a tiny ping of guilt.

_Maybe… I was too harsh on Sota…._

Mrs. Tanashi let her go and started to talk to her, but everything that same out of her huge, lipstick mouth all was just a jumble of words to Kagome.

_I just… want to protect him._

* * *

Naraku lit another cigar, blissfully inhaling the smoke like a treasure, and exhaling it in the same manner.

"Nothing like a cigar on warm nights such as this….." Naraku carelessly tossed the cigar aside to the empty trash can and took out his crisp new issue of Playboy. "And some naughty reading to top it all off! What a wonderful night!"

Inuyasha suddenly burst into Naraku's office, running out of breath.

"I know I'm late so don't you say….." He aburtly cut off his own sentence as his intense amber eyes fell upon the new perverted issue of Playboy.

Naraku chuckled lightly, eyes not leaving the magazine.

"But I didn't even say anything…" Naraku pointed out, turning yet another page, amused by the perverted images.

_Pervert…_ Inuyasha just shook his head in disgust, and focused again, ready to receive Naraku's orders.

"Do you have the slip of paper with the address?" Naraku finally tore his eyes away from the Playboy, but barely. His violet eyes peered from the top, focused, and scanning Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shuddered slightly; Naraku always found new ways to creep him out.

"Yeah…but you said to report to you before I go. So, what do ya want!" Inuyasha demanded impatiently, resisting to run for the door; to keep running and never return to Naraku's stifling office, reeking of cigar smoke and cheap cologne.

Never again… and run to the arms of….

No! He couldn't think about her…Kagome. He barely knew her after all.

Even though it was only a couple hours, maybe three, Inuyasha was already drawn to her. Drawn to her in a way that he couldn't describe in any form of words.

What was it that he was drawn to? Her bright brown eyes? That flowing sea of ebony hair? The way she just opened up to him? Or perhaps….

"Are you listening, mutt!" Naraku threw something at Inuyasha, rudely bringing him back to reality. "OR are just going sit there drooling all night long, you dirty dog?"

Inuyasha growled aggressively, in a very dog-like way, not in the mood for Naraku's cheap insults.

Naraku ignored this and continued.

"I need you to go that address and steal something and NOT be seen. Not by one person! GOT IT?"

Inuyasha just stuffed his hands in his baggy black chain pants, and headed for the door.

"I know you, asshole. I know."

* * *

Kagome sighed in frustration, squinting her eyes in concentration at her textbook, trying her very best to focus on her history chapter.

But when your little brother hasn't bothered you in the last three hours, how CAN concentrate on the ancient Russians?

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, Kagome shot up from her place on the leathery white couch, fists clenched.

"ALRIGHT, SOTA! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" Kagome started to rush through the house, looking in every other room as she shouted at her seemingly non-existent brother. "COME OUT! NOW!"

Nothing. The silence started to grow heavy, and Kagome started to feel the physical weight of it on her shoulders. Even though there really wasn't any real weight, Kagome could certainly feel it.

"Sota?" Kagome suddenly stopped, as terror started to fill her chest, making her breaths more rapid and hard to control. "SOTA!"

She broke into a run, rushing up the polished oak stairs, not caring that she slipped in the process. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her right knee, she continued, her fear blinding her.

"SOTAAA! WHERE ARE YOU!" She looked in the bathroom, master bedroom, guest room, play room, even the drawers and dirty hampers. Nothing.

Kagome just stood in the middle of the hallway, tears of hopelessness running down her face.

_Where is he! WHERE IS SOTA! _

She fell to her knees, head her hands, cries of despair escaping from her throat, piercing the air like the sharpest knife.

"Where….." She looked to the ceiling, though there was nothing to look at but endless miles of white paint. "Where… is he?"

For about twenty minutes, all Kagome could do was just blankly stare at the ceiling, her despair starting to consume her soul. She felt herself falling into a deep dark void, one where she was unsure if she could ever pull herself out of it… ever again.

But a tinge of hope came back into her heart as she heard a noise. A soft noise, one that could barely be heard except in the most silent of silences.

"Sota…?" Kagome perked up as soft footsteps echoed throughout the house, bouncing gently off the walls.

_Its Sota…He's come back!_

Without a second thought, Kagome rushed down the stairs, blinded by her relief.

"Sota! I was SO worried where…"

But she stopped when she saw that it wasn't her dear little brother who entered the house.

Before she could let out one scream, unfamiliar hands grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth, trapping her and silencing her.

And soon, her world was blinded as the lights spontaneously went out, screams of a frightenedlittle child heard from the top of the stairs.

* * *

**A:N: CLIFFIE! Ahaa! Hadn't done cliffies in a while! XD**

**Heh heh.. I know I'm evil. SoOo… did ya like that chapter? **

**What happened to Sota? And who grabbed Kagome (give ya a hint- ITS NOT INUYASHA!) ? **

**Review and you'll find out! (Anonymous are accepted!)**

**Song playing: "Where will you go?" by: Evanescence**


	6. Chapter 5

Who I am Hates Who I've been

Chapter 5

_By: Painted Angel Wings_

_Section: Inuyasha_

_Type: AU, On-going_

_Couple: Inuyasha x Kagome_

_Rating: T (rating may change)_

**A:N: hey, I'm back! Sorry it took a while, but hey, something is better than nothing, ne? **

**Well, heres the last update you'll get in a while, cuz I'm heading for York, Pennsylvania for a week. I'm visiting my best friend! WOOT! I MAY update at her house, though that's not a promise. **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Song playing: "Too Beautiful" by: Sonya Kitchell**

* * *

Inuyasha kicked a nearby stone as he walked lazily on the sidewalk, ready to just turn back and run home, where nobody could bother him with troublesome requests. He really wasn't in the mood to do anything illegal.

"Damn that Naraku….." Inuyasha muttered darkly as glanced at the slip of paper once again, narrowing his amber eyes, trying to read it in the darkness. However, Inuyasha was never gifted with night vision.

"Dammmit……" He rubbed his irritated eyes, crushing the useless piece of paper with a simple clench of his fist. "This piece of shit is USELESS."

Without a second thought, he carelessly tossed it over his shoulder, looking in both sides of the quiet neighborhood street, trying to catch at least one glimpse of the assigned house.

His intentions were unsuccessful, which pissed him off.

"ARRGHH! Why the hell can't I just go to some random house!" Inuyasha started to stomp his feet in immature rage, fists raised to the starry sky, cursing angrily at no one.

After five minutes of pointless walking, Inuyasha perked up when the bold yellow sign reading, "DEAD END" appeared before his eyes.

Grumbling bitterly and cursing relentlessly, he turned around, frustrated and extreme hunger echoing loudly from his stomach.

"Dammit, screw this job… I'm hungry," Inuyasha grumbled, starting to take the path home. "Naraku can just find someone else to do it…."

But suddenly, his sensitive perked up an ear splitting scream heard inside one of the seemingly quiet houses.

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha perked his white head up in the direction of the house, a look of confusion taking over his features, his anger slowly fading away. "Aren't all of the lights out?"

Inuyasha went up the black gravel driveway, curiosity getting the best of him, eager to find out answers. He had nothing better to do anyways, so he figured.

As he edged closer, he faintly spotted something odd: There wasn't a car on the driveway.

"But then why….?" Inuyasha was even more confused now, questions running through his head faster than a runner at a track meet.

If the lights were out, why did he hear a scream from inside the house? And why was the car goneifsomebody was home?

"This is too weird…" Inuyasha grumbled, letting out an irritated sigh through the corner of his mouth. "I dunno why I even bothered… I'm just going home…."

But as he was about to head out, a dim and rather faint light came on from the top most windows, flooding a small patch of fresh grass with light.

Without a second thought, Inuyasha ran to the front door, and started the task of knocking, curious to know what in the world was going on inside.

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Kagome squirmed desperately through her bounds of rope, passionate anger filling through her, hoping this would help her somehow to break free from the intruders of the Tanashi household.

It turns out there were actually TWO intruders of the house. They both dressed in black, though they were wearing different masks to cleverly hide their identities.

One of them just had a plain black ski mask, glimmers of silver hair poking from the bottom hem, seemingly trying to hide his hair color. Though Kagome thought it was a feeble attempt.

The other, who also grabbed Kagome, wore a bright green hockey mask, and seemed much more confident and irresponsible, comparing him to his mysterious and elusive partner.

A long brown ponytail flowed freely behind him, and, stunning, yet wild blue eyes were behind the mask, scanning every single detail of his surroundings.

Kagome couldn't help but find them attractive, but she quickly shook her head, replacing her silly infatuations with sensibility.

"WHO ARE YOU!" She shouted, noticing that the one in the ski mask was already loading things into a giant brown sack. "YOU BETTER STOP WHAT YOUR DOING THIS INSTANT!"

Robbers.

The one in the hockey mask turned around, and Kagome could have sworn he was forming a smirk under that mask.

"Or what? Whaddya gonna do about it, cutie? I suggest you just shut up and let us do our thing if you don't want your pretty little throat all cut up and nasty, ya?"

Kagome's chest slowly started to fill with fear, the first time in a long time that she felt completely powerless. And terrified.

"You are hopeless." His partner spoke in a seemingly emotionless tone, or maybe it was just indifference. "If you would please stop making threats and help load things so we can be on our way."

Kagome sat petrified as they loaded family treasures, irreplaceable items soon to be sold to God- knows- who for dirty money. Tears stung in the back of her brown eyes, hating herself for just sitting there, tied to an old chair, unable to do anything.

Then suddenly, she remembered the reason why she was even at the house.

"TARJA!" She screamed spontaneously at no one, though it got the two robbers attention.

Noticing this, Kagome narrowed her eyes at them, the feeling of despise growing steadily inside of her.

"Where is she, you cowards! If you laid one finger on her, I swear…."

"She was screaming and was troublesome… so I disposed of her."

The cold, insensitive voice of the one in the ski mask cut her off, causing Kagome to go into a slight shock as the news was told to her.

"You… killed her?" Kagome asked the words softly, not believing someone was capable of such a cruel task.

"And what of it?" He looked straight at her, noticing the familiarity of his eyes.

The intense fire of amber, though perhaps colder and less wild. But still… could it be?

Now though, it didn't matter to her.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Her scream pierced the tiny attic room, causing them to both twitch in shock. "SHE WAS AN INNOCENT CHILD! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG SHE….."

Her words were cut off once again by a harsh slap across the face.

"Shut up. You are REALLY annoying, and no one cares what you think." It was the killer of Tarja. "My patience with you is wearing out, bitch."

Kagome said nothing, looking away as her tears of mourning, fear, anger, and uncertainty ran down her porcelain face, hope leaving her heart, replacing it with despair.

The one in the hockey mask suddenly stood up eagerly.

"Awww, Sess, are you really kill her?" His question lit up a spark of new hope for Kagome, perking her raven head up slightly.

"Sess" narrowed his eyes into a glare at his partner, obviously not happy.

"I've told you never to use my name when we are in the presence of a hostage. When will you EVER learn this?"

"Yeah, yeah, lighten up," his partner waved off his comment like a bug on his finger. "But can I handle her if you aren't gonna kill her?"

Kagome's hope quickly faded way into the darkness of despair growing inside of her heart.

_W-What… does he mean by that?_

"Sess" shrugged his shoulders and continued to load treasures into the bag.

"Do as you like, Koga. I don't care anymore."

Terror filled Kagome's entire body as Koga approached closer, causing Kagome to edged farther back into her chair, desperately wishing she could just disappear, away from these terrible men, and safe.

And before she could think of any other regrets, her world harshly fell into black as she faintly felt a hit across the head.

* * *

"HEYYY!" Inuysha pounded on the door for maybe the 700th time, getting more and more frustrated by the minute. " OI! I KNOW SOMEBODY'S HOME! SO OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!" **(1)**

When the only reply he got was silence, Inuyasha gritted his teeth, impatience and anger boiling over to his final stand.

"DAMMIT! I'M COMING IN!"

Kickboxing the fancy door down with ease, Inuyasha stepped in, feeling satisfied with himself as he turned on the lights.

But satisfaction turned to confusion, confusion turned to horror.

A little girl, tiny and fragile, laid silently facedown on the floor, her white nightgown stained with fresh crimson blood. Delicate lace absobed every last bit of blood, tiny wipsy pink ribbons were now a weird reddish color.

"What the…."

Inuyasha edged closer to the girl, he noticed something familiar about the wounds.

And as he did…his eyes narrowed dangerously in hate.

"Sesshoumaru…. Where the fuck are you, asshole!"

* * *

**(1)- Ahaha! Couldn't resist! I loves "_I write sins not tragedies_." xD**

**A:N: DONEE! WOOT! –dances- Not a very happy chapter, but oh well. -.- **

**By the way, I'm not meaning to turn this into a gruesome murder fic, but Tarja's death was necessary. Heh. You'll find out why later. **

**So, we still don't know what happened to Sota! Well, you'll find out in the next chapter! Ya.. I'll stop rambling.**

**Anyway, I'll try to update ASAP! Review so it will come even faster! Anonymous are accepted! **

Song playing: "Miss Murder" by: AFI


End file.
